Fantasias
by Mika Cullen Portes
Summary: Amigas arranjam para você encontros às cegas. Amigas verdadeiras arranjam suas fantasias… uando a pressionavam para que compartilhasse suas fantasias, inventava uma que nunca poderia se realizar. Mesmo por que, vampiros não existiam. Certo? Errado...


— Meu Deus, devia ter visto seu rosto! Pensei que os olhos fossem saltar das órbitas.

A risada sacudiu os ombros das quatro mulheres no quarto, enquanto a quinta cortava a carne com suaves movimentos.

— Está brincando? E perdeu algum segundo em contemplar aquele magnífico pedaço de homem?

—Nossa Kate nunca faria algo tão tolo. — Angela encheu sua taça com garrafa quase vazia de merlot e sorriu abertamente, com astúcia. — Além disso, se seus olhos saltassem, provavelmente teriam aterrissado justo em seu queixo. Acredito que estava no chão naquele momento.

Alice riu.

— Isso explica as poças, então!

— Ei — protestou Kate com fingida dignidade, terminando o vinho branco de sua taça. — Não havia nenhuma poça. Ao menos, não no começo.

— E não consistia em baba, de qualquer forma — remarcou Rosalie, jocosamente, enquanto cortava uma parte de queijo Havarti do prato sobre a mesa em frente a ela. — Espero que aqueles seus lençóis de seda não tenham se manchado, querida Kate.

— E se estiverem, não quero saber. — Isabella Swan riu e se levantou de sua cadeira na sala de estar do apartamento. Pensou que ainda poderia existir um par de garrafas de vinho na cozinha. Poderia abri-las e, se a companhia não fosse desculpa suficiente, a umidade e o tempo primaveral e triste poderiam sê-lo. — Existe uma coisa chamada muita informação, sabe.

— Não, não existe — gritou Angela a Isabella, para assegurar-se de que a ouviria do outro quarto. — As amigas compartilham tudo, Bella!

— Humm, sobretudo as partes sujas — ronronou Rosalie. Suas sobrancelhas suaves e claras se moveram provocativamente e extraiu outra risada do grupo.

Inclusive Isabella ria enquanto tirava a última garrafa de vinho branco da geladeira e outra de tinto do balcão que separava sua diminuta cozinha do resto de seu apartamento. Preparada para receber a "noite das garotas" a cada quinze dias, as coisas esta noite subiram um pouco de tom. Isabella e suas quatro amigas íntimas tinham consumido uma tábua cheia de sanduíches e mais de meia caixa de vinho, e isto em só um par de horas. Não era surpreendente que suas conversações tivessem ido diretamente ao tema.

— Não entendo as partes sujas — comentou, enquanto regressava com o vinho e alcançava o saca-rolha. — Pensei que isso fosse para filmes pornográficos e as novelas românticas.

— Sabemos que nunca entende as partes sujas. — Rosalie deu uma cotovelada à taça de vinho de Isabella e sorriu maliciosamente. — É por isso que estou fazendo gestos, para que você, minha querida Isabella, seja nosso próximo projeto.

A sugestão encontrou um segundo de silêncio, seguido de acaloradas aclamações de cada uma das presentes, menos de Isabella.

— OH, não — protestou a morena, esquecendo totalmente sua luta com a rolha. — Não vou ser a próxima vítima. Escolha outra. — Seus olhos se abriram amplos e nervosos, e ela sacudia a cabeça com veemência. Desesperando-se, observou suas velhas amigas em busca de uma saída. — Escolha a Alice. Esta deveria ser a vez da Alice…

— De jeito nenhum, moça. Alice já teve sua vez. — Angela contemplou rapidamente o quarto e apertou os lábios. — De fato, ela teve duas vezes. Todas as tivemos. Você é a única que não teve ainda nenhuma Fantasia Quente.

— Talvez porque não esteja preparada. — Seus protestos caíram em ouvidos surdos, embora já estivesse esperando por isso. Ninguém poderia dizer que Angela Weber abandonava uma idéia; essa era a razão pela qual as Fantasias Quentes tinham começado, em primeiro lugar. Angela iniciava uma tormenta de idéias, até que Rosalie as apoiava rapidamente, e já que todo o assunto tinha nascido em uma das noites de garotas depois do consumo ritual de álcool, Alice e Angela se uniram imediatamente à maioria. Inclusive Bell's tinha votado por fazê-lo. Até então, ela conseguira ver os possíveis danos. Agora, bem que poderia dar um chute em si mesma.

A Fantasia Quente geralmente começava quando muitas bebidas conduziam o bate-papo para fantasias, em particular, fantasias sexuais.

— Teve uma alguma vez? — Quis saber Rosalie. — Uma dessas cheias de calor, que não quer que ninguém conheça.

Angela zombou disso.

— Quando Teria eu essa possibilidade? E com quem? Isabella é a única de nós com uma relação a longo prazo. Terei sorte se puder achar um tipo para fazer algo bom com ele.

— Embora não saiba se isso faz de Isabella uma afortunada — observou Kate. — Às vezes é ainda mais duro fazer realidade suas fantasias com um companheiro real que com alguém que não conhece. Há mais em jogo. Pessoalmente, se for confessar que quero me vestir de couro vermelho e fazer com que algum pedaço de homem me chame Ama, creio que prefiro fazê-lo com um desconhecido.

— Ama, é? — Alice riu bobamente e sorriu abertamente. — Sei moça. Eu não teria imaginado isso, mas creio que gosto deste seu lado. Embora tenha razão: com estranhos é mais fácil.

— Exatamente — concordou Angela. — Além disso, se mostrar suas cartas a um apaixonado, ele vai querer estar em sua fantasia. Os amantes querem meter-se dentro de sua cabeça. Ao menos, se tiver sua fantasia com um estranho, pode consegui-la por completo, sem se preocupar se ele está gemendo por querer ser o Imperador esta vez.

Todas riram, exceto Rosalie. Ela tinha aquele olhar.

— Sabe Kate? — disse ela, devagar. — Conheço alguém, um verdadeiro pedaço de homem, que amaria a oportunidade de chamar alguém amante sem ter que pagar por isso ou fazer a coisa a longo prazo. Talvez pudesse enganchar vocês dois.

Alice riu.

— Bancando a casamenteira, Rosalie? Sabe que estive procurando um montanhês agradável que me seqüestre e me meta em sua cabana durante um fim de semana ou dois. Conhece alguém assim?

— Não conheço ninguém para Rosalie, mas há algo que sei — interveio Angela. — Eu poderia te ajudar com essa fantasia. De fato, aposto que se unirmos nossas cabeças poderíamos dar uma mão entre nós. Todas, as cinco. Aposto que quatro de nós poderia encontrar um meio de fazer realidade a fantasia da quinta. Fazer possível que ela viva suas fantasias. Dar-lhe uma Fantasia Quente.

Tinha sido o princípio do fim. Um voto tinha revelado que cinco delas estavam suficientemente bêbadas e loucas o bastante para consentir em ajudar umas às outras a encontrar um modo de viver suas fantasias. Tinham preparado um plano, reunido cinco fantasias de cada membro do grupo e se enfiado de cabeça nelas. Reunindo suas cabeças, as cinco amigas descobriram que conheciam uma grande quantidade de homens horríveis que se encaixavam nas visões do amante de fantasia de casa uma. Depois disso, fazer os acertos tinha sido fácil. Entusiasticamente, cada mulher foi se alternando para representar uma de suas cinco fantasias com um dos solteiros elegíveis no Fundo de Fantasia. Bem, cada mulher tinha tido sua vez, exceto Isabella.

Então a idéia veio junta: Isabella ainda estava vendo Jacob, ainda estava vivendo com Jacob… infelizmente, até então ela estivera isenta. Tinham pulado sua vez, e Isabella lhes dissera que não necessitava de um amante de fantasia quando tinha um verdadeiro que dormia a seu lado cada noite. Ela não sabia que enquanto Jacob dormia a seu lado a cada noite, também transava com a recepcionista em seu escritório a cada tarde. Sua relação não tinha seguido além de dois turnos. A separação tinha ocorrido há quatro meses, e embora Isabella tivesse chegado finalmente à etapa onde podia confessar que estava muito melhor sem o porco imbecil, não se sentia completamente pronta para uma Fantasia Quente.

É obvio, tentou dizer isso a suas amigas.

E fez isso. Tentou mesmo, com força. Só que elas se recusaram a escutá-la.

— Traga o chapéu — instruiu Angela a Alice, enquanto Kate tomava a garrafa de vinho das mãos de Isabella e terminava de abri-la. — Quem tem a custódia das fantasias da senhorita Swan?

Quatro mulheres olharam umas às outras, e Isabella teve a breve esperança de que suas fantasias tivessem se perdido no éter e pudessem se esquecer de toda esta idéia insana.

— Não as trouxe — confessou Alice. — Não sabia que Kate tinha terminado, então pensei que não as utilizaríamos esta noite.

Isabella começou a sorrir abertamente.

— Não importa — desprezou Rosalie. — Só consiga caneta e papel. Pode preparar cinco novas. Conhecendo nossa vergonhosa e geralmente monógama amiga, a fantasia anterior provavelmente era a de um desagradável e pouco confiável homem, de qualquer forma.

Isabella sentiu a primeira ardência de pânico. Suas amigas nunca tinham gostado de Jacob, tampouco Isabella nestes últimos dias, mas isso não significava que se sentisse pronta para saltar à cama com um desconhecido.

— Sabe, realmente acredito…

— Que tem que fazer isto bem feito, moça — interrompeu Angela firmemente, dando a Isabella papel e caneta. — Agora é sua oportunidade de vivê-la. Consiga sua fantasia.

Alice voltou para o grupo e sustentou o chapéu de palha que tinha guardado no armário do corredor.

— Quem vai tirar?

— Eu o farei — ofereceu Kate, colocando sua taça cheia sobre a mesa. — Já que fui a última que teve.

Isabella sentia que o controle já nebuloso de seu próprio destino escorregava permanentemente de suas mãos.

— Esperem um minuto, garotas. Não estou tão segura de que isto seja realmente uma boa idéia. Talvez não esteja pronta para isso. Talvez tenha que terminar esta coisa com Jacob.

— Confie em mim quando te digo, querida, que o melhor modo de terminar com esse asno é fodê-lo diretamente de sua memória. — Confie sempre em que Rosalie te apresentará tudo em branco e preto. Nunca fora de fazer rodeios. — Não vejo você saindo e tentando buscar alguém que te ajude com isso; já é tempo de que suas amigas o façam por você.

— Mas…

— Pare Bella — Angela sentou Isabella no sofá e lhe deu uma grande taça de vinho. — Esta é sua vez e não voltará atrás logo agora.

Isabella não conseguiu sequer a possibilidade de lançar outro argumento antes que Kate tomasse sua parte com a intimidação.

— Sem mais adiamentos. Teve sua oportunidade para vetar este acerto desde que decidimos fazê-lo, mas uma vez que lançou suas fantasias, e começamos as rondas, comprometeu-se.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Deveria me comprometer.

— Exatamente, esse é um ponto realmente bom — interrompeu Alice. — Ela esteve desde o começo na ronda, não é? Mas nunca teve sua vez. Então acredito — fez uma pausa para sorrir abertamente às outras mulheres — que Bella deveria conseguir um duplo. Duas fantasias pelo preço de uma, por assim dizê-lo.

— Sim! — A exclamação de Angela anulou o protesto de Isabella. — Será nosso trabalho descobrir como encontrar o modo de conseguir encaixar duas fantasias juntas. Não se preocupe, doce. Encontraremos um modo de fazê-lo para você.

— Absolutamente.

— Será genial.

— Só confie em nós.

Isabella calculou que significava que estava condenada, mas olhando a sólida parede de união fraternal à sua frente, também calculou que resistir seria em vão. E tinha razão.

— Escreva! — Pediu Rosalie, assinalando imperiosamente ao papel em branco no regaço de Isabella. — Precisamos de cinco fantasias, Srta. Swan, e quanto mais fortes melhor.

— Mas...

— Sem mais. Se concentre no branco. — Kate sorriu abertamente. — E em peitorais, e abdominais e pênis.

—E mãos realmente talentosas.

Todas elas riram e Isabella soube que seu indulto tinha chegado a um ignominioso final. Nunca poderia escapar sem pôr cinco fantasias em uma lista e lançá-las, e a si mesma, à inexistente piedade de suas amigas.

— Não vejo a caneta se movendo, Bella — provocou-a Alice, movendo as sobrancelhas. — Comece. Esta é sua oportunidade para fazer todas as coisas que nem sequer está segura que sejam fisicamente possíveis.

Isabella começou a dizer que preferiria o impossível, mas se deteve quando lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Apertou os lábios e deu um toque à caneta contra o papel.

— Há alguma regra sobre estas fantasias? Não posso recordar todos os detalhes que decidimos. Acredito que estava muito bêbada.

— Algumas, bebê. — Angela sorriu abertamente. — Pode pedir o que quiser e, se não podermos consegui-la, teremos que pagar uma multa. Um mês de celibato cada uma.

— Que não vai ser um problema, querida. Podemos conseguir o que quiser Isabella, então somente pense e escreva.

Isabella estreitou os olhos e obedeceu a ordem de Rosalie. Sabia que estava se vingando com as quatro primeiras opções que escreveu, mas considerava este pequeno truque divertido, e achava a insistência de suas amigas um pouco aborrecida. Por isso, com certeza, um mês de abstinência estaria bom para elas. Talvez isso conseguisse afastar suas mentes do sexo durante sessenta segundos consecutivos.

Segurando um sorriso, Isabella rapidamente rabiscou quatro fantasias, cada uma mais impossível de realizar, nem sequer suas criativas amigas conseguiriam... A menos que pudessem conseguir encontrar um vampiro, um alienígena, um yeti ou ao Elvis, ainda vivo, em forma e totalmente funcional. Ainda tinha que anotar mais uma, entretanto tinham acabado os titulares de Notícias Mundiais Semanais.

— Ah, não pode me dizer que não tem muitas fantasias — disse Angela, plantando uma mão em seu quadril e fulminando Isabella com seu olhar enquanto a outra mulher lutava para pensar em uma petição impossível, para terminar a lista. — Tem vinte e sete anos, garota, e os últimos dois passou encadeada ao Jacob "o Pescador". Já teve tempo mais que suficiente para pensá-lo!

— Estou pensando…

— Não pense — pediu Rosalie, segurando o chapéu. — Fantasia. Agora.

Isabella girou os olhos. Agora lhe davam uma data limite. Pinçou em seu cérebro outros dez segundos e seguiu em branco, mas quando a boa Alice começou a terminar por ela, escreveu em toda carreira a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, e colocou as cinco partes de papel dobrado no chapéu. A última realmente era uma de suas fantasias, mas as possibilidades que a tirassem não eram muitas, e se os deuses a amavam nunca veria a luz. Abraçaria a um yeti antes que acontecesse.

A idéia quase a fez sorrir, mas não queria fazer-se mais suspeita. Caso se rendesse muito facilmente agora, elas suspeitariam de algo, e a fariam escrever situações mais plausíveis. Colocou um cenho em seu rosto e tentou padecer de um enorme rancor.

— Bem. Eu me rendo! Façam sua maldade — grunhiu Isabella, como se não tivesse nenhuma intenção de pedir perdão. Esvaziou sua taça de vinho enquanto suas amigas chiavam de regozijo, e logo alcançou a garrafa de merlot e verteu outro gole.

Kate se instalou no canapé ao lado de Isabella e acariciou seu joelho amavelmente.

— Anime-se, gafanhoto. Amamos você, e posso te garantir que lhe daremos uma Fantasia condenadamente boa.

— Isso é o que me dá medo.

— Bem, senhoras. — Rosalie estava de pé frente da mesinha de café com o chapéu de Isabella em sua mão e um sorriso alegre no rosto. — Posso ter sua atenção, antes de começar. Desde que nossas fantasias começaram a ser riscadas, formam parte de cada uma de nós. Kate, quer fazer as honras? Lembre-se, necessitamos uma dupla extração para a senhorita Swan.

Kate sorriu abertamente e se inclinou para frente para colocar a mão no chapéu que Rosalie sustentava sobre suas cabeças.

— Posso conseguir um rufar de tambores, por favor?

Angela golpeou suas mãos na borda da mesinha. "Como se não já tivesse dor de cabeça", pensou Isabella, cruzando os braços e colocando o queixo no peito como um menino irritado de dois anos, lutando o tempo todo para impedir que seu lábio se deslizasse em um sorriso.

Com um floreio, Kate extraiu duas pequenas partes de papel branco do interior do chapéu e os esfregou juntos, como um par de vinte rangentes dólares antes de passá-los a Rosalie.

— Abra-os, senhora.

— Obrigado Kate, querida. Agora, o que temos aqui?

As outras três mulheres se inclinaram mais perto enquanto Isabella pareceu zangar-se em seu merlot.

— Ouçam!

— Vamos, o que diz?

— Apostaria que é algo estranho. Os tranqüilos sempre são tão anticonvencionais.

Rosalie não fez caso delas enquanto lia... E uma sobrancelha cuidadosamente esculpida se arqueou em um perfeito arco, enquanto seus lábios se apertavam… e ela assobiou comprido e baixo.

— Sabia! Olááááá! — soltou Kate, perfurando o ar com ênfase. — O que você disse sobre os tranqüilos?

— Não tem nem idéia — ronronou Rosalie, elevando finalmente a vista para ver Isabella assumir um peculiar tom de magenta.

— Ora ora ora... Isabella Swan, estou impressionada. É uma completa e pequena puta, sabia?

— O que é o que diz aí?

Rosalie sorriu.

— Isto diz que nossa mais querida amiga pensou que poderia desfazer-se de nós rapidamente. Lamento te decepcionar, querida Isabella, mas terá sua fantasia, goste você ou não.

Alice franziu o cenho.

— Do que estão falando?

Rosalie sustentou um pedaço de papel e leu em voz alta.

—Isabella diz que quer ser "seduzida por um vampiro atraente e misterioso".

Kate girou, enfrentando Isabella.

—Não é justo, Bella! Suas fantasias têm que ser plausíveis. Não pode nos fazer responsáveis por não poder encontrar a alguém que nem sequer existe!

Isabella limpou o sorriso do rosto, o que tinha aparecido quando Rosalie lia sua fantasia. Pronta para lutar.

— Silêncio. Não se apoquente, Kate, querida — acalmou Rosalie. — Não está destinada ao celibato. Proporcionaremos a Bella o que pediu.

Angela girou os olhos.

— Muitas taças desse vinho, Rosalie. Os vampiros não são reais.

— Sei que não e já que Isabella está perfeitamente sã (relativamente) ela também sabe. Se Bella realmente quisesse que lhe encontrássemos um autêntico vampiro, estaria fazendo armadilhas, e sei que nossa amiga nunca faria isso. O que significa que teremos que visualizar sua fantasia sob uma luz mais criativa.

— Como…?

— Já que o pergunta. — Rosalie ronronou sua resposta à pergunta de Alice, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram a Isabella. — Sei de certo clube no East Village que repete um acontecimento regular na última sexta-feira de cada mês. Eles o chamam "O baile do Vampiro".

Kate riu.

— Então poderemos encontrar um homem para Bella ali! Já que sabe que não pode ter um vampiro verdadeiro, terá que aceitar um homem que poderia fazer-se passar por um. Rosalie, é brilhante!

—Eu tento, querida.

— Sim, tenta muito. — Isabella franziu o cenho. — Não posso acreditar que se empenhe em me levar para algum monstro que não está dentro da realidade, que pretende ser um vampiro para conseguir umas patadas. É patético.

O sorriso de gato de Cheshire de Rosalie se voltou irônico.

— Estava de acordo com a empreitada, Bella, e você escreveu a fantasia. Está ligada pelas regras como o resto de nós, e a menos que queira apresentar algo mais realista, essa é a fantasia que conseguirá.

— Uma delas, de qualquer forma. — Bendito seja seu coração; Alice se meteu entre as duas mulheres antes que elas pudessem chegar aos golpes.

— O que diz a outra fantasia? Quer ser seqüestrada por extraterrestres, ou ter um menino do amor do Elvis?

Alice tentava de brincar sobre isso para acalmar as coisas, o que Isabella apreciou, mas quando Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu mais amplamente, Isabella ficou nervosa.

— Não — ronronou Rosalie, sustentando a outra parte de papel. — Tampouco quer ser a escrava amorosa do yeti.

"OH, não!" Naquele momento, Isabella soube com segurança que os deuses a abandonaram a um horrível destino. Soube qual era a outra fantasia que Rosalie tinha selecionado. A necessidade de evitá-la de repente foi entristecedora.

— Necessito de uma bebida. — Isabella saiu do sofá e tentou dirigir-se para a cozinha para esconder-se. Não pôde fazê-lo porque, saindo da mesinha, Angela a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez retroceder a seu assento.

— OH OH, Bella! Senta seu traseiro e dispõe a sua fantasia.

— Vamos, garotas. Sinto ter escrito essa coisa do vampiro — gemeu a vítima. — Podemos só nos esquecer dela? Escreverei uma verdadeira fantasia desta vez. Prometo. Desde o começo. Por favor?

— Não há possibilidade. Agora que sabemos o que é o que quer —Rosalie consultou as partes de papel — quando aqui diz, "seduzida e dominada por um amo" não vamos deixar estar… Sobretudo quando também tem este ardente desejo de chegar "ao limite, surrada e dominada por um bruto imponente e sexy".

— OH, uauu — respirou Alice, sua boca se arredondou em "O" de surpresa, e contemplou a amiga com novos olhos. — Isabella, não posso acreditar que nunca tenha mencionado isso. Quais outros segredos esteve escondendo de nós?

— Nenhum — insistiu Isabella, embora soasse um pouco amortecida através das mãos que ocultavam seu rosto ardente. — Nenhuma maldita coisa. Como poderia guardar segredos de vocês? São piores que os repórteres de jornaleco!

Angela sorriu abertamente.

— Ouça, não parece que queira voltar para Jacob "o Grotesco". Além disso, todas sabemos que é uma coisinha selvagem no dormitório. Nenhum grande êxito.

— OH, de nada. — Isabella bebeu sua taça de vinho e voltou a enchê-la, sorvendo-o enquanto se enrolava como uma bola no extremo do sofá. — A humilhação nunca matou ninguém. Estou segura que o superarei daqui a algumas encarnações.

Alice, sempre suave, limpou o sorriso do rosto e apertou o braço de Isabella.

— Ouça, não é tão ruim assim. Não é como se você não soubesse nada embaraçoso sobre qualquer uma de nós. Quero dizer, vamos. Sabe sobre minha coisa do montanhês. Sabe que Angela se meteu com um menino da marinha de licença. Sabe que Rosalie ouviu um espetáculo humorístico. Confronta-o, doçura. Não é a única moça daqui com… gostos sofisticados.

Vendo que suas palavras começavam a deixar ainda mais vermelha sua companheira, Kate pousou o braço sobre o sofá, ao lado de Isabella, e tomou a bebida da outra mulher.

— Ela tem razão, sabe. Além disso, somos suas melhores amigas. Amaríamos você até se tivesse fantasias secretas sobre Dan Quayle. Pensaríamos que estava louca, mas ainda te amaríamos.

Isso desenhou um sorriso em Isabella.

— É verdade — insistiu Angela. — Uma pequena coisinha estranha não é nada de que se envergonhar, moça. Se suas fantasias fossem de baunilha como o resto de sua pessoa, daí começaria a me preocupar.

Rosalie agitou uma mão para conseguir sua atenção.

— É certo, é obvio. E já que nossa pouco cooperativa amiga, à contra gosto, tem duas fantasias que trabalham muito bem juntas, podemos assegurar-lhe sem perigo que vamos realizá-las e extremamente rápido, também. Na próxima semana será a última sexta-feira do mês, o que significa que cinco de nós terão uma noite muito interessante na cidade. Posso oferecer um brinde?

As mulheres levantaram suas taças e as sustentaram no alto, com antecipação.

— Por nossa querida amiga Isabella — disse Rosalie depois de uma breve pausa. — E por sua própria Fantasia Quente. E que sejam muito felizes juntos!


End file.
